In the field of liquid chromatography, a liquid (called the "mobile phase") is pumped under high pressure through a separation or partition column, which comprises a tubular member packed with a suitable particulate solid material (the "stationary phase"). As the liquid phase, including a small sample to be separated or assayed, passes through the column the sample components in the liquid phase separate from each other. As the liquid phase elutes from the column, the sample is separated into bands whose concentration is then measured by a suitable detector.
A liquid chromatograph column, in some user situations, may need to be changed frequently. Such column changing may be necessary, for example, in order to permit testing of a sample with a column having a different stationary phase. Most column changes are made by removing the column from the tubing which couples it to the detector and the sample injector. This usually necessitates the use of wrenches, a fact which in some industrial settings may require the chromatographer to call a maintenance person to perform the column change. Moreover, the use of a wrench or other tool, which is required to tighten the fitting to make it leak proof at typical liquid chromatograph operating pressures of from 6,000 to 10,000 psi, causes wear on the connector nut and ferrule. The cumulative wear eventually causes the fitting to fail under liquid chromatograph operating pressures and require replacement.
In view of the foregoing problems associated with liquid chromatograph column changing, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a new and improved liquid chromatograph column assembly, which will permit changing the column without requiring the use of hand tools.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a liquid chromatograph column assembly, which permits the column to be changed without causing significant wear on the sealing gasket member.